The present invention relates to termite and boring insect barriers for the long-term protection of wooden structures. More particularly, it relates to a composition and method which creates and maintains an exclusion zone for insect pests such as termites, ants and other boring insects.
Wood which is in contact with concrete, such as in wooden building construction and wood which is in contact with soil for example fence posts, utility poles, railroad cross-ties and wooden supports, can be structurally degraded by the action of termites, ants and other boring insects. Insecticides are available to protect wood from the action of such pests.
Although insecticides are somewhat effective against the action of the boring insects, if insecticides are applied by themselves in sufficient quantity to be effective over a period of time, they pose ecological concerns, human health, and may present unpleasant odors, soil leaching and volatility of the insecticide. Furthermore, even the greatest amounts of insecticides applied by themselves dissipate within a relatively short time and need to be reapplied.
A further disadvantage of conventional application methods is that the concentration of active ingredients resulting from a single application of insecticide starts out well above the minimum level necessary for effectiveness, but decreases rapidly and within a relatively short period of time drops below the minimal effective level necessary for a barrier.
To this end, a number of techniques for the controlled release of chemicals such as insecticides have become common in recent years. These methods employ polymer matrices and microcapsules to release insecticide.
Cardarelli U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,374 discloses the use of polymer matrices generally made of polyethylene, polypropylene, ethylene vinyl acetate, polyamide, polystyrene, polyvinyl acetate, or polyurethane to control the release of insecticides such as the insecticide commercially available under the tradename Dursban. The polymer matrices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,374, incorporate porosigen and a porosity reducing agent which upon contact with soil moisture or an aqueous environment dissolves the matrix.
Similarly, Caraderelli U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,360 relates to a polymer release matrix which can be composed of polyamide, polyurethane, polyethylene, polypropylene, polystyrenes and other polymers. The control release mechanism works in combination with a porosigen to release a herbicide in a moist environment.
In addition, Wysong U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,383 teaches the use of a controlled release mechanism for insecticides including carbamates, organothiophosphates, organophosphates, perchlorinated organics and synthetic pyrethroids. The release mechanism comprises a hydrophobic barrier monomer namely styrene and/or methyl styrene in combination with a monomer selected from one or more unsaturated mono- or di-carboxylic acids.
Another reference, Tocker U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,209 discusses a process for the preparation of insecticide-polymer particles. The insecticide, methomyl, is used to control insects which attack a tobacco, cotton or agricultural crops. Methomyl is dissolved with polymers such as polyamides, urethanes and epoxies to provide long-term residual insecticidal activity.
A second Tocker patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,872, discloses the use of slow-release insecticide microcapsules having a core of methomyl surrounded by a cover of allaromatic, uncrosslinked polyurea. In the arrangement disclosed in this patent, methomyl is used to protect vegetables, field crops and fruit crops.
A sixth reference, Young et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,441, discloses the use of insecticides such as Dursban in a controlled release matrix comprising an organopolysiloxane, a hydrolyzable silane and a hydrolyzable organic titanium.
Additionally, Young et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,680 teaches the use of a controlled release device for insecticides such as Dursban utilizing a hydrolyzable organic titanium compound.
Finally, Von Kohorn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,335 discloses a mode of dispersing insect control substances by applying stripes to sheets of cellophane. The insect control substance which can include Dursban is placed in a polymer well.
Although the prior art does disclose the use of controlled release agents, none of the references teach the creation of a completely effective exclusion zone. It is desirable to create a zone so as to prevent any contact between the wood structure and insects capable of damaging such structures. An exclusion zone is necessary to protect wood structures for extended periods of time.
Therefore, in view of the above, it is an object of this invention to provide a zone of insecticide to protect wooden structures. Such zone consisting of a long term low volatility barrier and a high volatility short term barrier to protect adjacent soil.
It is a further object of this invention to maintain an exclusion zone for relatively great lengths of time of about 10 to 20 years.